


Bored Bucky

by yikestragic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is all better, Bucky is bored, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Captain America The Winter Soldier, basically all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikestragic/pseuds/yikestragic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's memory is back, he's trapped in a room at Avenger's Tower by himself, and he's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend after she read some angst.

James Buchanan Barnes, know to everyone as Bucky, was extremely bored. He was being kept in a private room in Avengers Tower, not really allowed to leave since they didn’t know what was going on with his memory and brain. The room has a TV-the size of a cinema screen and in colour-along with a great collection of movies and other DVDs, all already watched at least twice, and Bucky wasn’t really in the mood for watching anything for a third time. His room also had a laptop computer, and that thing was confusing and gave Bucky a headache. 

So, Bucky was bored, and stuck in a room by himself. He looked at the cell phone Tony had given him, something that confused him even more than the laptop did, but he figured out how to send a message to the only person he really wants to talk to, his best friend, Steve Rogers. Steve was the first memory he got back, the first person he ever loved. Of course, he remembers chasing skirts in the days before the war, but he also remembers feeling like it was all wrong, because it wasn’t Steve. 

Somehow, Bucky managed to send Steve a text simply saying ‘bored. come help me not be bored.’ He sighed when he saw that the message had sent-he thinks, he still doesn’t understand this new technology- then places the phone on his stomach.

When the phone chirped, Bucky jumped up, alert, thinking it was an intruder, before realizing what the sound really was. He picked up the phone, reading the text on the small screen. ‘be there in a couple of minutes.’ Bucky smiled, and put the phone back down, sitting on the couch waiting for Steve, his arms folded in his lap, metal and flesh linking together. 

When Steve arrived, Bucky ran over and hugged the other. “I’ve been bored out of my mind,” He groaned, hugging Steve closer. Steve’s chest rumbled with laughter as he placed a kiss to Bucky’s head. 

“Well, I’m here now,” Steve said. “I also brought over a movie you don’t have, and popcorn.”

“I don’t want to watch a movie,” Bucky whined. Steve laughed again, chastly kissing the man with the metal arm. 

“I wasn’t planning on actually watching the movie,” Steve smirked, eyes glinting with mischief. Bucky smiled back and kissed Steve again. They moved to the couch and put the movie in. 

They didn’t pay attention to the movie, only to the fact that they were both alive, in love, and together once more.


End file.
